


Skyrim's El Dorado

by Oreofignewtonsblazko



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreofignewtonsblazko/pseuds/Oreofignewtonsblazko
Summary: You, the Dragonborn,  set off on the quest of the Dragon Crisis after living with the companions after several months. However, one companion you hoped wouldn't tag along, has set off after you and joins you on your way to Sovngarde. Will you manage to end Alduin before he destroys the earth- or will you turn on your companion and join Alduin for a perfect and Nordic-less world?





	1. Prolouge: Onwards to High Hrothgar

 

You sat on the bench that overlooked the main dining corners. This was the companion’s place- a home you’ve recently indulged yourself in after arriving from Helgen. Of course, you’ve been living there for a good few months and you’ve been drafted into the Companions as a trustworthy Shield-sister. That being said, you have the werewolf blood running through your veins, and was struggling against the Dragon Born blood that equally coursed through it. However, you seemed to have easily controlled both abilities; it was probably why you haven’t found yourself on the Hunting Grounds yet. On your tasks to Riften, Falkreath, Solitude, and other Jarl governed cities, you’ve come across a few straggling dragons that sniffed you out, and obtained their souls. Along the way, you’ve picked up several Thu’ums; some you’ve come to find rather useful and others not so much.

A heavy sigh escaped your soft lips as you slowly stood up. Your hair was pinned back, and your Elven sword sat in a hilt across your back. You’ve taken a keen liking to using double handed swords, as it was easier to swing around instead of trying to put energy into focusing where you were swinging in one hand, and trying to cast magic spells in the other. Your leather bound boots quietly thumped against the floor boards, eyes traveling up towards the doors. You had planned on telling your closest friend- Farkas- that you were leaving for High Hrothgar. However, something turned you away. 

Despite being a well trusted Shield-sister and companion in arms with ‘Ice Brain’, you found yourself taking a small liking to him. That changed when you saw him leaning in for a kiss from Njada. Of course- a woman not with the beast blood, and pretty to any man’s eyes. Your lips had pressed into a frown, and you merely turned and walked from the room. 

Giving a little sigh at the memory, your gloved hand outstretched and you pushed the door open. Dawn was beginning to blink its greeting at you, the soft tendrils of the Aurora Borealis giving soft waves of farewell in return to your eyes as they traveled across the sky. You wished you could fly high and touch the things that any ground driven man couldn’t touch. Maybe there was a shout for you to use that could give you wings to set yourself free? Your imperial armor begun to warm up as you walked slowly towards the trade of Whiterun, the leather giving little protests as it rubbed against each other until it gave up. It seemed to have realized you weren’t going to stop any time soon. 

The soft crisp of air hit your ear tips, the small molecules waking themselves up and attaching the warmth that your pale skin offered to the world. Sleep- you felt as if you wanted it, craved it- but the blood urge kept your mouth watering for the warm iron, and crimson liquid. Of course, you weren’t discovered in your little hunting at night to satisfy the craving, but there was the prickling feeling on the back of your neck that someone was watching you every time you reverted back to your normal form. 

The same feeling was back again.

Turning your head, you came to a pause to meet the glinting amber hues not so far away. The tall man came to a stop at a good step or so away from you. His black hair fell delicately around his face, and the long marking over his left eye gave away his identity. Your lips pursed, and a subconscious flare of your nose alerted how you currently felt. Farkas didn’t budge.

“You’re going to up and leave, without saying goodbye?” His deep voice rumbled out to you. You simply stared at him, turning to go when he growled out, “I asked you a question. You better answer it.”

Your body was sideways to him, foot planted firmly onto the rocky road and eyes glaring down at the ground. “Yeah. I got a dragon to find,” you answered slowly, carefully choosing your words in the process. 

“You sure it’s not another midnight snack?” he pressed, eyes narrowing.

You gritted your teeth, eyes burning with such anger it revealed the burning flames of the dragon within. “It’s not even dark out you oaf,” you snapped in return, not bothering to catch his expressions. “I’m going off to save Skyrim. You have the companions to keep,” you added, voice growing cool as you continued on your trek to the gates. The guards begun to push it open, the ones on the outside pulling it to allow your exit. 

Farkas watched you, wanting to call out for you to stay- so that he could work out with the other leaders to accompany you on your journey. But for once, his skilled speech was caught in the back of his throat. The way you simply pushed him back was something he hasn’t seen before; and he wondered what he could’ve possibly done to earn such a brushing treatment from one of his friends.

You had walked the whole way to your destination, the scenery at which it was placed was that of peace; save for the occasional bandits and wolves that tried to cross your path. It was easy ridding them- but it wasn’t something that you enjoyed. It bored you out of your mind to even cast them out of the way. Along the way, you had paused to bring out your map and tilt your head to where the X had been marked along the mountain. Your lips had pursed at the prospect of climbing the mountain, but you knew you would have to do it sooner or later. You had been told that the Grey-Beards would test you to see if you truly were the dragonborn, in which it was said the dragonborn could easily learn a new Thu’um and recite the power from the back of their throat within seconds. You knew you could pass it with skill. Was it cocky to think you knew you could do it? Possibly, but who else was going to be cocky for you? Your eyes turned downcast as the small fire you had made, fingers gently brushing over the soft cooked flesh of fish that you had gripped tightly within your hand. Your fingers delicately curled around the item, bringing the flesh up to your lips and barely parting them.

Ever since drinking the blood of the Werewolf, you had heightened senses. You found it to be a blessing, and a curse. For all the missions to pretend you didn’t know such a thing, or another thing but had to gain knowledge, it came into use. But, when walking around towns in certain periods of the night, you wanted to curl up and die. 

The soft scent of wet dog filled your nostrils and your pupils expanded, pearly whites baring and canines extending in the slightest in the process. The hairs along your neck prickled, and all you could do was listen to the thuds of a rapidly approaching beast. Dropping the fish, you gripped the hilt of your elven sword and swung it out of its sheath. Whipping around, your eyes came to settle on the wet nose of a werewolf, bright eyes blinking back at you and tongue lolling out as it panted softly from its running. It didn’t move any closer- aware of its position and so it merely stood there until the being shrunk back into a man. It stood up on its back haunches, head tilting up and snout shrinking towards his face while his fingers uncurled and replaced with calloused fingertips. Farkas.

“I told you to stay back and care for the companions,” You snarled out then, gripping your sword tighter and now actually ready to swing at him.

“Well you’re the person I go out adventuring with. Why would I let my shield-sister go out into peril against a dragon all by herself?” Farkas countered as he stared evenly back at you.

Your lips pursed then, a sudden sour mood over taking your body as you sheathed your weapon. “I can handle myself Farkas. I have Thu’ums, one that have been proven to hold me up in battle,” you muttered softly as you took a seat on a log and glared at the fire as it cackled. The air was cooling from the afternoon, and the blue hue was being replaced by the countless stars and the bright two moons. “You should’ve stayed back at Whiterun. I don’t even know myself what I’m getting into. If anything… I could be going to a whole ‘nother realm, or even sacrificing the dragon within me to save Skyrim. All for what? To keep stubborn men like you alive.” You however, muttered the last couple of sentences to yourself as Farkas took a seat across from you. 


	2. Chap 1: The note from a 'friend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, is just a small filler of what it would be like with Thu'ums expanding from your body, but we also get an inside look to what caused your torn feelings to Farkas, and we get a small blurb to your interactions. ;)  
> More of You and Farkas are coming
> 
> But also a surprise Jealousy from Farkas o:

The stone was cool and icy in the midst of the barely lively castle. Stepping down slowly down steps- which were covered in a dusting of wild snow that came leaking through castle cracks- was an older man with black robes that cascaded over his old frame. A long grey beard came from his jawline, and his grey eyes twinkled with knowledge that was sealed within. Fire crackled in large stone bowls that were filled with hot coals, and cast a warm glow, and air, around the area. It filled your soul, and for a moment it felt as if you were truly at home. Just like a castle, it held massive corridors that branched out to different rooms, and to dead ends where the 4 men ultimately meditated.

Your attention was brought to the man that spoke, his voice warm and welcoming, “So… A dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age.”

“I’m answering your summons,” You answered softly, eyes turning over him. Your senses prickled, Farkas twitching slightly behind you as three other men filed into the room from the different entrance and exit ways. Taking in a soft breath, you were slowly herded into the middle of the large of the stone room.

“First… We must test if you truly are the dragon born. Let us taste your voice,” he answered as the now four, elderly men formed a semi-circle around you and Farkas. Your shoulders hunched up for a moment, feeling somewhat cornered for the briefest of moments before giving a soft sigh from your nose. Your eye lids fluttered over the soft hue of your eyes and you let the soft rumbles of your Unrelenting Force thu’um build within you.

It was quick, unlike the three worded thu’ums locked within your heart, and it felt somewhat pathetic to demonstrate in front of Farkas. “FUS!” your lips barely parted and the dragon tongue filled the air. An invisible ring formed small at the edge of your lips and expanded as it moved outwards, making the Greybeards stumble back a couple times.

“Dragonborn... It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar,” the man whom first greeted you stated in small awe. Regaining composure, they all regained their spots and waited for him to continue. You could merely stand there with narrowing eyes, sending a small glance to Farkas’ direction. He didn’t change his emotion, but he did shift in attitude when the elder spoke once again, “I am Master Arngeir- I speak for the greybeards. Now tell me dragonborn, why have you come here?”

The weight of the question finally settled on your armored shoulders, and you could only blink at Arngeir. Your lips pursed to a thin line, and your eyes flickered down to the hide of your boots. Wriggling your toes, it reminded you that you were alive, and the heightened senses of the Greybeard’s breathing, your soft rising and falling chest… The soft breathing that slowly pushed between Farkas’ chapped lips reached your ears. Was it truly because you wanted to answer their summons and use this an excuse to try and wriggle to your freedom from Farkas’ unreturned feelings, or was it because you recognized the importance of living, and that even if there were assholes that wanted you dead, that they had a right to breathe and wake up to their next meal.

Was it because of that dragon that saved you at Helgen that it reminded you of the simplest of life-lessons, that mercy was needed upon the weak- or was it that you weren’t doing things out of selfishness but rather, was it because of that dragon you saw in Helgen that the simple act of selflessness could lead to happy days afterwards?

What felt like hours of inner debate, you turned your eyes up and towards Arngeir, who waited for your answer patiently. “Because I want to stop whoever is behind the dragon resurrections… Life is precious- no matter if some people don’t deserve to live by my standards,” you answered truthfully. It was odd, an answer the elderly men didn’t expect. Earning a soft hum, Arngeir gave a small smile.

“Well… We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just like when we guided those of the dragon blood before you,” he answered you kindly before he clasped his hands and the long sleeves of his tunics kept them warm.

Your eyes flickered, ears pricked as you listened to his words. His voice had softened a great deal, and your amber lined hues immediately narrowed in on his face that was nearly covered by the shadow of his cowl. “You mean I’m not the only Dragonborn?”

“You are not the first; There have been many of the dragon blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortal kind,” he informed.

Farkas sent you a look, eyebrows scrunching and lips pursing. For a moment, you two seemed to think the same thought as you spared a small glance in his direction as well. More of you? And if they happened to be alive at the moment? Well that would be a total crap-storm.

“Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age… that is not ours to know,” he drawled, your eyes immediately returning to him. So it was indeed safe to say that you were the only dragonborn- or so you let them think. Ulfric was put into treason for ‘Shouting’ his king to death. Your eyes shifted to Arngeir, debating whether or not it would be important information at the moment, but found yourself being whirled along to learn the new edition of your Unrelenting Force.

All you caught was the last part of, “… But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen… Without training, you have taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu’um, a shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn. When you shout, you…”

His voice faded out. You had already figured this out after absorbing several different words upon the walls of the caves you had ventured into. Giving a soft sigh, you simply turned your eyes towards Arngeir when he gestured to one of the other grey-beards, and talked. Everything happened in a blurb, another Thu’um being placed on the rock in front of you and then being absorbed into your soul, before a dragon soul was transferred into you to… ‘unlock’ this new word.

“Now, let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu’um,” Arngeir spoke, standing back and giving a purse of his lips. “Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike targets as they appear.”

A grey beard stepped forward, his voice more higher pitched than that of the others, “Fiik… Lo Sah!”

Just like a mage using a conjuring spell, a black portal slowly expanded at chest height, accented with soft purple tendrils and revealing a blue ‘ghost’ that stepped into view. It was dressed like the grey beards, and had slowly turned to stare at you and Farkas.

            You heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed beside you, and you immediately snapped out your hand to feel the broad chest of Farkas. He was armed, and ready to strike and only stopped when you touched his chest. His eyes glanced towards you, your lips twitching in a snarl. A rumbling feeling began in your chest, and soft tendrils of excitement followed your nerves up your spine. It followed the soft little veins through your neck and over your jawline, the tingling sensation of extra power exploding your lips as they barely parted once again. “FUS RO-” your voice was loud and it echoed off the walls of the area. The ghost wisped away like smoke, and little pebbles fell from the structures that the ever expanding force hit.  Your body spun around, metal gently clinking and the grey beard repeating his shout for you to only echo back. The last time had you feeling giddy within your light imperial armor, and your eyes went alit with pride.

“Impressive… Your Thu’um is precise. You show great promise Dragonborn. We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri.” Arngeir’s voice commented from the side as your pupils finally returned to their normal state. You followed quickly in Master Borri’s steps, Farkas walking somewhat beside you in a trailing state of a little space behind you. He however, was still in your peripheral vision. The door to the snowy courtyard was pushed open, and the sun glared on the white which temporarily blinded you and your companion. The two of you walked towards the center, where to the left not so far away was several columns that was a starting point and a gate not so far away. Looking at Arngeir when he approached where you, Farkas, and Borri had trudged in the snow, you pursed your lips at his next instruction.

“We will now see how you learn a completely new shout. Master Borri will teach you, ‘Wuld’, which means ‘Whirlwind’.”

Borri took his hand and made a C as he guided his shout to the ground. The snow melted with the imprints of the dragon tongue, a soft sizzling noise hitting your ears as you blinked slowly. You took in a soft breath, your soul seeming to expand yet more as you took in the new Thu’um before looking to Borri. He bowed slightly at the waist, soul beginning to expand and burst through into yours as you took in an understanding of the new word.

“Bex!” Borri’s high pitched voice rang familiar in your ears as you watched one of the other Masters open up the gate. Your eyes skimmed over the elder, watching as he used the Thu’um to propel himself through the gate before it closed.

Seeing as you got the hint, your head tilt this way and that, making soft cracking noises as you narrowed your eyes. The thought of the Thu’um begun to rumble in your chest, but the soft tendril feeling started at your hips and expanded into the –hot- thighs of yours. Your eyes narrowed, your mouth opening and then you were gone in from Arngeir’s side within a second. “WULD-” echoed off the mountain sides, a puff of snow slowly fluttering through the air and into Farkas’ soft beard. Your eyes gleamed for a moment, having planted yourself in the snow and giving a soft sigh.

“Your quick mastery of a new Thu’um is… Astonishing. I’d heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself… You are now ready for your last trial.” Arngeir stated from where he stood, your eyes turning towards him as you slowly twisted around and silently prowled over to him. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the voice, and you will return.”

 

The last trial huh? Easy.

 

 

 

 

At least that’s what you thought. As you walked slowly down the cascading steps to the final level of the dungeon, you tilted your head to Farkas. He wasn’t weary at all, and the way his pupils were expanded you could tell his blood lust was beginning to overtake him. He came to a stop, looking towards you then as he furrowed his brows and closed his eyes. “Shield sister… What if this isn’t really what they had in mind? To save the world and just simply train and fatten you up?” he asked curiously as you paused in your motions.

Your eyes had darkened considerably, near black and amber hues turning up towards him as the question fell on your ears. “And like you and the Companions weren’t?” you asked a bit challengingly, though the way your lips curved upwards in a small smile told Farkas that it was supposed to be taken lightheartedly. However, remembering the companions made you think of what Farkas was looking forward to. You turned your head, hiding the frown that curved downwards and taking in a soft inhale of the musty scent that filled the air. You heard a soft chuckle from him, but that didn’t stop you from continuing. “They summoned me to High Hrothgar Farkas. They taught me some more Thu’ums, and they gave me a task to prove that I am who I say I am. From there, I will learn more about the dragons that are being resurrected and about the person or people behind it all. From there I will rid of said people, or person, and then… Continue moving and adventuring like normal,” you explained as you slowly walked down the long stone catwalk. Water pooled on both sides, and a large podium was raised up before you.  

As you both reached the podium, you heard him say, “But is it going to return to normal? With your recent hunting and the way you left without saying farewell to us is something I want to know if that’s what’s causing your urge to adventure grow yet again.”

Your eyes clouded, your hand having paused midstretch as you remembered it like it happened yesterday.

_He was almost looming over her, head tilted and lips parted and merely millimeters apart. Farkas’ eyes were alit with pride and excitement, and Njada looked at him with the same gaze. It made your stomach churn as you saw their position, and you had merely turned and slipped out like the way you came in. Whatever they had been planning to do, you figured youd let them do it._

“So much so that you don’t wear heavy armor anymore. I thought you wanted the best protection you got when fighting Draugr?” Farkas pressed as his calloused hand outstretched and gently clasped around the gauntlet clasped wrist. Your eyes turned over his calloused fingers and over his rough palm before looking at the way your fingertips brushed over a small leather casing in the shape of a horn. Odd- you thought quietly.

“It doesn’t matter what I wear now, or what fuels my urges to continue what I want to do. As soon as we’re finished with this quest… You need to care for the companions,” You answered with a soft, yet biting tone. It was easy to detect if anyone was looking for it or even purposely searching your attitude shift; but that small line of jealousy burned like the fire in a plume of a dragon’s belly. Jerking your wrist from his grip, you grabbed the object and checked it to make sure that’s exactly what you got. Upon untying it, Farkas had given you a small frown before regaining composure and stood right against your back to peer over your shoulder.

**Dragonborn-**

**I need to speak to you. Urgently.**

**Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I’ll meet you.**

**-A friend.**

 The ground started to rumble, and the sound of receding water begun to take place as something begun to rise on both sides of you. Eyes turning towards Farkas, the two of you seemed to lock gazes for the briefest of moments. A longing to just confess then and there- would be out of character almost. Thankfully, the rising objects beside you seemed to halt the words from your throat before you could let anything slip. Turning, the two of you began a mad sprint out of there, armor softly clinking and werewolves on the hunt towards their next prey.


	3. Meeting the World Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief explanation of the meeting with Delphine, and a big action scene that leads up to your first [non-in game/cannon] meeting with Alduin

~~~~

  
A soft rumble shook the ground, and for once in your life you found yourself thankful of gravity. Eyes turning up against the blaring afternoon sun, large wings unfurled out into the sky and a massive, rectangular head arched upwards like a wolf howling at the moon. Dirt littered your skin, as well as new cuts and frankly- new scar that would form along your cheek then. Your jaw tightened, Delphine and Farkas knocked out to the side. As dragon-born, this was your fight.

So you would fucking fight this beast.

How did you even come to this predicament you might ask. Well, after a day's travel from Ustengrav with the note in hand, you stepped into the Sleeping Giant's Inn and practically demanded a room- and the attic. Of course, this originally caused some confusion but it was quickly cleared up. Sleep came first- that's what you pressed, before meeting the owner down in the basement. There, you and Farkas had a small glaring contest at Delphine when she practically demanded that you prove you were the dragon-born even after telling you history of the Thalmor and other enemies of the Blades.

This led to a quick run to the new burial mound that had sprung up near Windhelm.

  
Bringing yourself out of your thoughts, you watched the creature take a bearing of its surroundings, the dragon that resurrected it flying overhead before it dropped down nearby to watch the fight. If there had been a camera view, the way they would've set you up would be amazing; the view swirled around you as you reached up to grip the hilt of your elven sword, and your canines elongated as the heightened senses of a large, pumping heart reached your ears. The snow barely reached the town you were perched above, and your eyes became well aware of the snow that had piled everywhere but at the burial mound. Eyes shifting towards the beast, your muscles tightened and you narrowed your gaze as the dragon's massive head tilted in your direction and its beady eye immediately set sights on your frame. Sahloknir; A name you caught when the dragon had resurrected him in the beginning.

"Such a shame you had to come back," You stated as you twirled the sword in your glove bound hands and soon gripped the hilt in both leather clad palms. It made a stressing noise, your heart thumping loudly against your sternum as you came face to face with dragon. The broad tip scraped the lose pebbles across the ground, and you slowly started walking to the dragon.

As you did, every single frustration of life that you had been holding in, was starting to be expressed. You didn't need to prove to anyone that you were the dragon born- you were who you said you were. You didn't need Farkas breathing down your neck like a father would his wild child- you were a grown woman. To think, you were stuck with that ice brain until this whole ordeal was over made you sick to the stomach. Would you have to listen to his constant ramblings about _her_? Did you even want to try and act happy about his affections he so clearly intends on keeping a secret? A huff of annoyance escaped your barely parted lips, and you picked your pace to a jog. The veins along your neck revealed themselves to the world, and your eyes were ablaze with renewed lividness. Your lips barely parted, and before Sahloknir could utter a proper Thu'um of his own, you summoned one yourself; "KRII LUN AUS!" Your eyes expanded, pupils nearly turning your beautiful hues to a black void. Sword swinging up, the adrenaline begun to kick in as your irises took control and narrowed the black pupils. Your breathing labored, and your movements became one that was plugged into muscle memory.

Your back arched, the sun beating down and causing sweat to icily drip down your tanning flesh that was heating up. Your knuckles were white from the grip you had on your sword, and you swung down. A loud cry escaped the dragon; you managed to make a decent dent into it's health. Good; however, the new wound across it's massive snout didn't stop it from grasping you into its large jaws and toss you to the side. Your eyes squeezed shut, hitting the tree trunk and lying there for a brief moment. If Farkas hadn't been knocked out, he could be helping you. But-

A sharp cry filled the air, followed by a deep throated grunt and a thud across the dust. Your eyes flashed open, watching as Farkas bravely stood up against Sahloknir. His sword was stuck in an irritating sliver below it's scales, leaving you an opening as it grew agitated from the new attacker. Getting up to your feet, you grunted in pain at the way your nerves flared across your spine. You made a pointed glare at the tree as you made your way towards the creature and gripped your sword tightly. Its jaws gaped open, turning to stare at Farkas and the glimmers of embers floating from the back of its throat. Just then, fire was beginning to spew out, leaving a wide eyed Farkas to look in fear.

"FUS RO-" your voice rang through the mountain sides and echoed off the terrain, leaving your voice to slowly drift back into your ears as the forcing wind jerked the beast's head to the side. Its fire set several trees ablaze, a low growl escaping its large belly before directing its attention back to you. "That's my ice brain, and no one, will fucking harm him," you snarled at it.

A deep throated chuckle answer you, Sahloknir's scratchy voice sounding as massive paws outstretched to take lazy steps towards you, "Then so be it- but can a beast like you take me on? Are you not killing one of your own kind?"

The beast blood. Of course it would sense it.

Your smile broadened and parted to reveal pearly whites and sharp canines. "Quite the contrary; I am nothing like you Sahloknir..." Eyes dark, you were now within hands reach of its snout. Its large wings were expanded, ready to take flight if needed. "But if you're talking about the dragonblood in me; then yeah, we're kinda the same," you chuckled softly. In one swift move, your sword was brought up below the jaw- like an upper hook- and watched as the blood spilled in the new exit wounds. A tingling sensation began to form in your spine, your belly warming up and what could be described as bubbles floated in a special pocket within tour abdomen. An orange-red glow begun to form over your skin, lighting up the numerous veins and tendons as the light built up and rose up your neck and formed at the back of your throat. Embers licked out of the corner of your lips, and your eyes narrowed as Sahloknir last saw the veins running over your cheeks under the soft flesh of your body. "YOR TOOR SHUL." Your voice came out in an angered shout, the Thu'um quaking the sides of the hills and causing lose rubble to tumble down. Fire exploded through the air and burnt the dragon before you. Heating up your sword, you walked back, easily splitting the snout in half before holding your weapon at your side. The warmth faded away, and your jaw closed up to let soft tendrils of smoke fill the air from the soft flesh known to be your mouth. Farkas stared at you, his body moving forward and grabbing his sword before making his way to you.

You simply stood, leaning on one leg and tilting your head upwards to the sky. The pain didn't full hit you yet; aside from the fact that there was a dull throbbing in the middle of your back. Looking at your shield brother, you simply dropped the rapidly cooling weapon and raised your arms, being enveloped in a tight hug by him. His black locks created a temporary curtain, and his face was stuffed into your neck as you gripped him tightly in return. You had just saved him from turning into a pile of ashes, and his hands spread over the slim frame of your sides and held you like he would lose you. Slowly pulling back, you reluctantly took a step back.

Your mouth opened to speak, when the ground immediately shuddered with a new weight and scattered lose pebbles across the ground. The dragon that had watched the brawl was now approaching with a slow pace and crawl. As it approached, you found yourself allured to the black scales that seemed so familiar, and its crimson hued were alit in awe. Reaching down, you grabbed your sword and stood by Farkas, whom growled in greeting to the new dragon.

"And so, the dragon-born reveals itself," its deep and masculine voice rang out in equal power to that of yours.

Alduin.

Your eyes widened with recognition to the beast. This was the one that had saved you in Helgen, the very one that took it upon itself to somehow protect you from shining blade of the executioner's axe. Even if you wanted to, your body grew slack and didn't want to respond to the new voice that it wanted so desperately to familiarize itself with. Farkas caught on rather quickly to your body position, and took a half step in front of your body as a shield.

"Oh do not worry dear Nord. Your dragon-born is worth playing with," he rumbled in amusement before his massive head lowered to keep a firm gaze with you.

"You're the dragon that saved me-"

"Saved you? It was merely a mistake. I was there to burn you up as a next fried meal," he growled out, jagged teeth baring then as he scrunched up his snout.

Immediately you flared up with heated anger and gripped your sword tighter, a renewed feeling of a new dragon soul finally entering your body. You honestly had no retort, so you simply listened to him drawl on.

"But no matter. Watching the dragon-born with a struggle to sniff me out and end me would be the best race of the time," he mused wings soon expanding out and they dropped down. Air sucked up and propelled him upwards, leaving you and Farkas to watch with bitter awe.

"What's your name dragon? Surely if we are to be arch nemesises then we must have some sort of formal recognition!" You shouted up at him, blocking the sun from your eyes as you watched his spiny tail whip.

"Alduin my dear Dragon-born," he answered.

And at that moment, you felt the earth groan and shudder in fear at the mention if the infamous name; and for a moment, you felt a wrack of cold and icy tendrils of fear curl up your spine and reminded you that even the dragon born, was human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shrimp. Already 100+ views?! I love you guys- all of you! Please, write feedback on what you guys would love to see written or hope to see! 
> 
> As well, if you are reading as a 'guest', you can write comments and leave kudos :)
> 
> Also, i apologize for not updating before Christmas. I had another idea now being propelled and I didn't have a basic overview of this chapter that i wanted to do. So here's a late Christmas present! <3
> 
> Happy Readings,
> 
> Fignewtons


	4. Jealous much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas gets a bit jealous when we meet the second in command of the thieves guild...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day, I found this song, 'Walk Through the Fire' by Zayde Wolf [feat Ruelle] and I was in absolute awe. This describes yours' and Farkas' relationship perfectly! (Or at least will be lol) So here's the link if you wish to listen to it:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QszsaM58DvQ
> 
> As well, I have skipped the Thalmor party because Farkas wouldn't go with you, and it wouldn't be fun. So here's something else instead, which involves manly competition.

The soft crunching noise of dirt and other earthy materials sounded below your boots. You had just returned from a party with the Thalmor, and had a successful in and out mission. Of course- you had been discovered and immediately took care of the threats, but it still was a good quick in and out. Your lips pursed into a thin line, your eyes searching the forest around you as you and Farkas traveled between the valley crossing and down the southeast trail towards the notorious Riften. After convincing Delphine that you had been the Dragonbron on more than that of slaying dragons and absorbing their souls, the three of you made plans to save the old Archivist of the Blades- Esbern. He apparently was the historian of the group of people, and without his knowledge, the hope of ever finding a so called, 'Elder Scroll' to defeat the resurrecting dragons, could be thrown out the window.

This caused a sort of worry to settle in the pit of  your belly; of course, you didn't let it show when you were first given the knowledge, but Farkas' heightened senses picked up on it immediately. So it was natural when he begun to pester you about it on the beginning journey of your way there. You elected to ignore his rantings of not letting fear show- whether it be by smell or sight- and continued on his rambling. Annoyance had filled the air as you realized you would be stuck with this, but in the end you simply accepted that your companion was simply worrying about you, and you merely grunted out a response. His brows had twitched in answer, and he simply sighed. Silence was all the remained, aside from the singing birds and the occasional wolf howls into the air.

You spared him a glance now, faltering in your step when there was branch in the road and simply tilted your head to your thought. On your journey back to Riverwood, you had met Alduin and spoke to him about what his intentions where. At first, you had tuned out his large and cliché bad guy speech, but what caught your attention when he brought up Farkas. You remembered it clearly, the way you grew defensive and your foul mood quickly worsening at that point. But the large dragon made a point- why were you trying to defend the honor of a man who did wrong to your heart? You had simply scoffed and brushed it off, but it was now bothering your insides. A weight pressed down on your shoulders, your eyes now turning back to the road and body moving at a casual pace.

"Farkas... Why is it truly you're here with me? Its not because you've selected to be my follower," you asked then, hoping to break the comforting silence.

Farkas hummed lightly in acknowledgement to your words, turning his eyes from the road for a brief moment as well. "Because you are my closest shield-sister. I couldn't let you face the world eater alone now can I?"

Your eyes dared themselves to look at his amber-laced blues, both of your frames coming to a stop and finally daring to stare at each other eye to eye. Your nose twitched, eyes turning over his face to see if there was any fault in what he had said. "But theres more, isn't there?" You asked quietly. Silently, you were hoping it was just because he would miss you, and that he couldn't bear without a day of not seeing you or hearing your soft breath, but you knew it was stupid to even hope for such a thing.

"No... Just simply keeping the closest look on your back so you don't get yourself into trouble," he answered- though a bit too quickly.

You hid your disappointment, simply giving a small okay in answer before continuing on your way towards the town. He didn't talk much- but then again what was there to talk about? He suddenly felt like a stranger to you, your ears twitching and the rise to bolt becoming strong once again. However, you controlled your urges and simply walked at the leisure pace you had set up. What had happened that he distanced himself so much that he opted to fall in love with someone else? Were you never good enough for his tastes in the first place, and were the times he flirted with you during the missions simple falsehood- a way to lead you on to watch you crash and burn once you had become emotionally attached? Whatever it may be, it put you in a bad mood and you simply continued on.

The sun had begun to set when you arrived at Riften's gates, paying the guard to get in and simply entered the town. Branching forward in a large 'main street' was the brick road, where it was connected to a bridge to a small island with a well in its center, before it formed several different bridges to the side to go on the outline of high rising walls. There, was a castle like place where the Jarl probably sat, and then there was a temple of Mara to its left. Giving a quiet sigh, you raised a hand and rubbed an eye while giving a quiet since at the slight touch of your still healing wound. It stung on occasion, and Farkas had to pin you down to clean it out whenever he noticed your face gets dirty. It was rare, but he did it and his face was so close to yours. You wondered what those thin lips would feel like- were they chapped or smooth? How well did he kiss? Did the beast- you snapped yourself from your hazy dream and gave a low sigh through your nose. Your feet hurt, and you felt numb to the whole world. This Brynjolf dude can wait until morning to be spoken to, or at least until you were in a good mood. Farkas seemed to be in agreement, guiding you to the Bee and Barb and gave a low chuckle when you purposely nudged him with most of your weight on his body while passing by. He held the door open, letting you walk into the large dining room.

It was full of tables and seats, with men and women- presumably prostitutes- laughing and drinking while a few leaned back against the walls. One caught your attention however, his long ginger hair cascading and delicately framing his broad shoulders and strong jaw, with a beard covering his lower cheeks and mouth and chin area as well. The candlelight danced in his green hues, and his head tilted in your direction. Well- everyone had stopped talking to look at you and Farkas when you entered. It was odd for a leader of the Companion to show up- especially with another member. Silently, you took a step into the warmth and Farkas seeming to mirror your movements. Tension rose, your hand raising and giving it a dismissing wave. A soft sigh escaped your parting lips, ignoring the elegantly dressed ginger while making your direction to the inn-keeper.

"Now what's one of the leaders of the companions doing with a little female like you, doing in this town?" a woman's voice sneered out in a not so friendly tone. Stiffening, your senses heightened and your pupils dilated, Farkas sending you a look that said, 'don't do it.'

Turning around in the spot you had stopped while weaving your way through the maze of tables, you begun to approach her. "Excuse me? I didn't realize Riften's reputation had to be kept off my boots. I go where I please, and dirty whores like you need to keep their noses out of my shit," you snarled out in answer, lips curling back. Pearly whites glinted in the candlelight, canines subtly elongating once again. You were running on very short temper at this moment, and you were ready to tear anyone to pieces. It didn't matter if Farkas was going to be at the end of your nails by this point. The woman stood up from the wall, opening her mouth to speak when you interrupted, "I swear to Talos you say another word and not even the gods can put you back to pieces when I'm done with you." Your pupils expanded ever more, turning black and the warm glow of fire illuminated the veins in your neck. Farkas gently gripped your leather clad shoulder, gently raising his other hand and rubbing your upper arm in the process.

"Now now... There's no need to claw anyone's throat out. That's no way to make friends now is it?" he hummed out, coaxing the fire back into your belly. Blinking your eyes, they returned to their normal color and watched as the female shrank back from your view.

Looking to Farkas, you gave a small and tiredly smile, soon patting his hand while saying, "I don't know, that's all I did with you." With that, a brave wink came from you before you turned around and made your way to the counter top. Your hips sashaying in the process, this definitely urged the ginger over your way. "A room with two beds please," you told the inn-keeper softly, and paid 20 septim before turning around. You expected Farkas, but instead was an equally tall and rather, well built man. It was the ginger, and he was dressed in wealthy man's clothing.

"Your way of makin friends is quite extraordinary Lass," his oddly accented voice came out. His brows quirked, a signal to you that the man was impressed. "I could use your spitfire tomorrow, are ye up to it?"

Your eyes slowly narrowed, Farkas tensing up on the opposite side of the room. You had given him a glance, now fully aware he was beginning to look jealous before letting a small smirk curve one side of your lips. Looking back up at the man before you, you crossed your arms below your chest. "Oh? And what might this job title include...?" You asked, brows arching slightly as you watched the man grin even more.

"I'll give you the details tomorrow morning. Just meet me in the market place at 8 am," he simply answered, gently clasping your shoulder before he turned to go.

You watched him, contemplating on asking what his name was, but by the time your mouth parted, he had gone to his own rented room upstairs and Farkas took his place. Looking at him, you simply smiled innocently and flicked his nose. "I already got you a room Farkas," you hummed, stepping around him and to your shared room. Walking upstairs, Farkas followed closely, his eyes darkening.

"You let yourself get hired by a stranger that didn't bother sharing his name? You think that he'll have a job for you tomorrow morning? You cant take this lightly," Farkas stated as he closed the door behind him.

You simply hummed, having set the sword beside your bed and removed extra material to reveal the soft hide that covered your torso in a sleeveless top and leather shorts. Glancing to him, you had set your daggers onto the nightstand beside you and soon sat down on the fur covered bed. "And what's gotten into you? What I do for money or for information isn't of your concern," you stated then.

"But you didn't ask for information to be exchanged," he hissed out at you, coming over to your frame. You remained poised at the edge, hair now tickling at the soft skin of your neck. His eyes scoured your body, standing before you and leaving you to be at chest height. You didn't say anything, your eyes lifting from his armor covered torso and up at his face. His eyes shifted, searching your own for anything that would give away any internal emotions.

"I can do that tomorrow morning, under regulation that its information and I help him, or no deal," you offered softly then. If it had been anyone else, you would've blazed and spat back any remarks, but Farkas had this alluring ability to trap you into submission.

His calloused hand gently raised, careful not to touch your healing wound in the process, and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss at your forehead. "I just don't want you to wind up dead because I couldn't help you," he whispered against your skin.

You stared at the dip where his collar bone barely met, taking in the sight of strong veins that protruded out and raised your own hand in response to gently brush your fingertips through his wild locks. "I'd take him down with me either way," you answered softly, tilting your head back and giving him a soft smile.

He gave one of his own in return, removing his hand and gently ruffling your hair before stepping over to his own. "Now that's my ___."

 

 

The morning came by quickly, your eyes not wanting to open as the dawn of sunlight blazed through the open window. Your nose scrunched up, lips curving into a frown and the feeling of fur caressing your skin invited you back to dreamland. You didn't want to get up yet, and by the fact that you were still exhausted from yesterday's journey gave you an even better excuse to try and sleep in. Giving a soft yawn, a bird chirped on your windowsill and you gave a soft groan into the hay pillow. The world seemed to be against you today. Giving up on trying to enjoy those few moments of stress-free, you stepped onto the cold floorboards and shivered slightly before drawing on the soft maroon colored fabric that acted as pants. You pulled on what could only be mentioned as modern day socks, and  slipped your feet into boots that reached mid-calf. Standing upright, you reached over and grabbed an imperial armor for your torso, with your elven sword being brought over your head and resting on your shoulder.

Equipping yourself with the final mentions of weaponry, you turned around to get Farkas up, but found his bed empty. Giving a soft frown, you simply sighed and soon made your way downstairs and into the main lobby of the inn. The air about you had changed since last night, and you simply bought some fruit and munched on it. Farkas wasn't anywhere to be seen inside either. Giving a scrunch of your nose, you put the banana peel off to the side and simply made your way outside from the far left exit. There, you dropped it into the bushes to let any wild animals take it- in case they were hungry. In Skyrim, you never know.

Standing near the bridge to the small island was the ginger, and he was glaring at your companion. Giving a low sigh through your nose, you made your way to the two men. Tension was in the air, and it seemed they had been in some heated discussion before your presence was alerted. "I hope you two could keep your heated anger under check," you stated with a small look of knowing between the two.

"Aye Lass, he's a stubborn one. Where did you get a follower like this?" the accented man asked curiously, nodding his head into Farkas' direction.

"Depending on stubborn. He can be a bit of an icebrain I will admit this," you confirmed, however not answering the question. Standing beside your friend, you leaned on one leg and protruded a hip out with your arms crossing over your chest. "I have a few regulations before we get this mission of yours started. My friend and I are here looking for a guy in the sewer system located under this town. A wealthy man like you wouldn't make the choice of living here unless he knows someone here- or he lives here," you told your 'client', lips pursing as you hid the smug look that threatened to appear. You caught him- the way his face shown surprise before amusement gave way he did live here.

"You caught me there Lass... I'm Brynjolf; The deal can be made very easily," he stated, holding out a hand for you to shake.

Your brows arched, feeling Farkas immediately twitch beside you. "_____. Its nice to meet you," you answered then, gently shaking his hand.

It was then he gave you the instructions on what to do, Farkas grumbling about how it wasn't a very good idea, but you elected to ignore him. Giving a nod, you waited until Brynjolf set up the stage for a distraction before dropping into a low crouch and blended into the shadows. In no time, you located the case and picked at the lock, and then the small chest where you carefully plucked out the silver ring before dropping it into the hands of the unsuspecting man. Slinking away, you soon stood up, making sure to walk away from the crime scene and met Farkas.

"If I didn't have to look the other way, I'd have you handcuffed and begging for my mercy," Farkas' naturally deep voice had slightly lowered an octave, though it wasn't noticeable to your ears, and his teeth shot out to skim over his lower lip.

You looked up at him, giving a low and playful purr to your companion, "Are you sure it wouldn't be you?" Eyes glinting with that subtle hint of flirtation, you soon found yourself turning to Brynjolf clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I have a test for you. If you truly desire the location of Esbern, go through the Ratway. Clear it out, and on your way through the tunnels you'll find the Ratway Warrens. Talk to me there," he instructed, giving you a serious look before letting a playful smile tug at his lips. "Hope to see you soon Lass."

With that- he seemed to have vanished like smoke before your eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm updating early here as well because I have a swim meet this weekend, and I want to give you guys a quality chapter!
> 
> so here it is- a bit of fluff, and a bit of Farkas' jealousy, just as I promised! Yay! :D We're one step closer to finding Esbern and propelling the story to meet Alduin again!
> 
> I hope youre enjoying the story, because its fun to write it out! :3
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> Fignewtons


	5. Lonely Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn Dah from Wulfgar, a surprise meeting from Alduin, and a little spat with Farkas

The soft scent of lavender and spices hit your nostrils, mixed with fresh dirt and split oak. It was a relatively nice scent if you were being honest, and you simply found yourself in the midst of your made camp near the base of the mountain that the Grey Beards sat at. Your back itched, body wriggling against the armor and writhing on the dirt. Moments like these, you couldn't help your wolfish instinct to relieve said itches in hard to reach places. The time was just before the sun rose on the horizon, half of the sky littered with the dark and inky blue that was accented by millions of stars, and the other half melting into a blood red that barely indented in the sky. The embers had died off earlier that night, leaving the chilly wind to lap at your pale skin. Nothing moved, aside from Esbern rolling over in his hide and Farkas' soft snoring. 

You had taken morning watch, leaving Farkas to wake you up at what could only be guessed as one in the morning to take your shift. Your eyes rolled across the sky, having noticed the closest moon had disappeared in the middle period, and gave a quiet sigh while the leaves rustled nearby. You wanted to lay here forever, to just be enveloped in the peace a moment longer and enjoy the sweet scent of lavender and the fresh stench that smelt of sewers.

Your nose immediately scrunched up and your whole body moved to a sitting position. Farkas had shifted, body lifting and his eyes immediatelt locked with yours. His lips curled- highly aware of the stench and what he caused. "I swear to Talos if you dont put that armor away-" you began, rolling to your palms and the balls of your feet in the leather boots. Your muscles rippled below the fabric, canines bared and a playful gleam adorning your face. 

"You'll what?" Farkas deep voice rumbled out challengingly, his eyes narrowed and his lips curling back to reveal his own sharp teeth. 

Without any warning, you took on his challenge and sprung forward, body slamming into his larger one and limbs flailing. Your agile body immediately entangled with his larger one, having been flipped onto your back in the tackle and his weight easing down onto yours. His hips dug into yours, muscled thighs stradling your own thighs and chest pressed together in an effort to tame the beast you were. His amber-blues were warm, like a melted gold and calm lap of the water in a summer day. His long dark locks cascaded from his shoulders and his head tilted, turning to let his thin lips part. Your eyes widened, watching the sky as the dark blue lightened by the minutes and the rising sun, whom dressed herself in a small pink. Your breath hitched, mouth parting slightly and you suddenly felt aware of the pulse in your throat. Goosebumps rose along your skin, feeling a warm and wet muscle glide across the pulse while he searched for a perfect hold to sink his teeth into your heating flesh. His hands gripped your wrists, pinning down your arms as you attempted to struggle out of your hold. A little mewl escaped your throat, eyes narrowing. 

Thoughts raced at a high speed, unsure of what had gotten into the companion of yours. He seemed to be loyal to a different girl- yet here he was, practically biting at your neck and holding you captive to take a taste of the suple flesh that was begging to be taken. You didn't want to stop- the way your conscious mind was melting at the small tickling of his beard and his hot breath sending warm and delightful shivers down your spine and straight to your core. Your thighs pressed together, desperately trying to hide your heat while earning a growl from Farkas.

Slowly, you relinquished, hands somehow working free and sliding up his forearms and biceps to cradle the back of his head and neck while your quiet and tiny noises encouraged him further. However, your moment was ruined when Esbern cleared his throat. Jumping, you sat up slightly while Farkas tilted his head to peer at your guest from around your throat. The warm heat that traveled up your spine, flooded up and exploded like a fireball across your face, ears a deep red hue while your cheeks turned the red like in the sky that had been seen earlier. The man shifted his weight, his hips pressing farther into yours and you were sure you felt something extra prodding into the fabric of your pelvis before he removed himself and simply pushed the stenching armor back into the bag it had been hidden in. Looking at the ground where Esbern's feet were, you shyly smiled and looked up at him.

"You have the _Horn of Jurgen Windcaller_ , correct?" The elder man asked as he turned, crouching to collect his things. The wind warmly billowed, bringing new scents and the sound of crickets as they continued to warm up their wings.

"Yes, its in my knapsack," you answered as you gently brushed a strand of hair behind Farkas' ear. You swallowed slightly, his eyes turning to the man before he had gotten up to shoo you out of his hide.

"Make sure- we dont want to get up at the mountain and find out that it was lost," Esbern stated, much like a father would talk to his daughter.

 Your eyes rolled up to the sky as you finally got up and made your stroll to the knapsack. Your nimble fingers skillfully moved the leather string, unwrapping it and soon pulling out the curved object. You drew your fabric over your shoulder and let it rest at your hip. The soft crunching of the ground made its sound as you had collected your items before leading the way up the long and winding path. Muscles rippled below your skin and fabric, head held high in the sun as you climbed up. The trek up through the greenery alone was a good hour or two up. So, when you felt the first touch of snow, it reminded you exactly why you were here and who you were with. It wasn't that you had forgotten- it was that Esbern and Farkas weren't really speaking or making conversation that you thought it was just Farkas. Turning your head, you boot steps halted in the soft crunching of the white flakes that gathered to greet you. The castle rose high above in the distance, cloud forming around the castle peaks and hiding what would be known as,  _The Throat of the World_. You tilted your head, as if wondering if they were going to come along.

Esbern looked on calculatingly, his eyes narrowed and chin pinched between his index and thumb. His eyes were narrowed, soon looking to you. "You may go ahead. I will wait here. It is your honor to do this the way you can- by focusing without," his eyes shifted to Farkas, his own eyes narrowing on his elder, "Distractions." Farkas let his lip twitch up in a snarl, his growl rolling out from his throat as he stared him down.

A light sigh escaped from the lower being of your lungs, giving a nod to the men. "I don't anyone's throats ripped out before I come back," your voice was serious, though there was a tone of lightheartedness that had caught the men's attention. If they had managed to fight, and if neither of them finished the other off, then the Dragonborn surely would finish both of them off. Their frames visibly shuddered with fear- though it looked as if Farkas was ruffled in a different way when his amber-blues bore into your body with a darkening hue. Turning from them, you slowly finished the trek up the mountain side and carefully plodded up the stone steps. It was chipped, almost as if it were abandoned, and fresh fruit were laid out for the Grey Beards to come and collect later on. Your eyes roamed the area, the clouds hiding the sunlight's beautiful face and bringing a cold wind down the curve of your spine.

The door creaked open, calloused fingertips reaching into your knapsack and pulling out the object you were requested to bring to them. The soft sound of leather hide scraping against cold stone sounded foreign to your ears, and the soft breeze of the fire crackling near the entrance was heard as  you slowly rounded the corner and into the main room. They were all there, huddled and waiting for you. "Master Arngeir," your light voice sounded like music then, body dropping to one knee and giving him as very respectful bow.

"Dragonborn- you have completed all of your required tasks," he hummed lightly in answer, his eyes assessing your frame as you stood back up before finally handing over the object. He gently grasped it, slipping it into the sleeve of his robe before his eyes turned over you. "You are now ready for the last word of your Thu'um," his deep voice rolled out, stepping back and letting one of the other greybeards move forward. "Wulfgar will be the one to teach you this word."

Wulfgar guided the new shout to the ground with caution, making the ground rumble slowly and casting a few pebbles from their place in their cracks. Your eyes slid over the glowing writing, your teeth sliding out and sinking into your lower lip as you took in a soft breath. The words bore into your eyes, eyelids slowly and delicately resting over your hues before you opened them. Wulfgar had given you understanding- so it was a thankful task that you wouldn't have to hunt one down, and you tilted your head back to inhale the now completing ritual. Wisps of smoke rose through you, the greybeards using shouts. The whole castle shook- no. Your very soul within you was quaking. Once they were completed, they stood back, aside from Arngeir whom walked towards you. His hand gently clasped on your shoulder, your eyes drifting up to meet him. "You have withstood our final ritual. No mere mortal can ever stand a chance against such a thing. The whole weight would surely rip your soul out of your body," he hummed, your brows scrunching as you gave him a narrowed look. This was information you were sure you didn't want to have heard any time soon. Giving a small nod of your head in thanks, you had begun to turn slowly. "Before you go on any far wandering adventure in the next week, Paarthurnax has requested to see you."

Your eyes widened with awe; the head of the Grey Beards has requested your presence. Giving a nod, your lips parted as you inhaled a shaky breath. "I will take my guest to his location, and I will return here at once," you assured, unable to hide the widening smile that revealed your pearly whites. A simple hum escaped Arngeir, and he left you to turn and make a dash out towards the door.

 

Returning Esbern to Delphine was a simple task. Meeting them at Sky Haven Temple, was another task. You had told them you would trail behind them after a couple days, the master of the Grey Beards having requested your presence. Your eyes trailed along the night sky. You were back at the Jorrvaskr and resting up before you and Farkas would head out. But you couldn't sleep. Your nostrils flared with heated anger. As soon as you and Farkas returned home, he was all over Njada like a lovesick puppy. Or- at least that's what your brain mingled it to believe. So here you were, walking along the high guard walls of Whiterun and carefully plopping each foot against the stones. Your cheeks puffed out to reveal a chubby chipmunk, head thrown back and then groaning up at the stars. Was being loved intimately too much to ask Talos? _Apparently so_ , you thought with a low sigh to yourself as your eyes trailed from the two planets that revealed their beautiful colors, and soon stared at the large beast that stood high and proud. Its wings were pressed to its, body, your body lowering down, and carefully climbing down to the ground below. A dragon, you had noticed. Spines jutted from its large ridge down the middle of its back, and pronged horns curving back and then out adorned his large and long face. Beady eyes gleamed at you, your footsteps light and careful as your hands outstretched in a desperate attempt to touch the scaly skin.

"Your cries and thoughts have reached me Dragonborn," Alduin's deep voice rumbled out, his massive head tilting and claws gripping the ground tightly.

Under any normal circumstances, you would have found yourself drawing your blade and preparing a completed thu'um, but Alduin approaching you because he felt your distress had put you in awkward qualms. "And what cries have I made that reached to you, Alduin?" your own voice wavered out, though it was not as steady as the massive creature before you.

A low rumbling escaped his throat, as if he were a humming person. "Your distress about..." his massive head tilted the other way. "Consummation."

Your cheeks immediately turned bright red, a low rumbling in your throat and skin beginning to glow the embers of a warm fire. You turned your head, pressing a fist to your lips and burping out the final ashes before looking at Alduin. "I wouldn't put it that way," you stated nervously, giving a very forced smile.

"Yet your heart cries out wondering why your companion has returned into the arms of another when just earlier today you were writhing in the beginning puddles of pleasure for him," he sneered out.

Hearing those words spoken to you in such a venomous way had your eyes widening and pooling with amber. Your teeth finally elongated and nails sharpening into blackened claws that weren't well kept. That pushed you over the edge, eyes brimming with sudden and heated tears. Fighting wouldn't help- but then again it could help release the steam of the boiling anger within your body. Lunging forward, your body rippled and flesh tore apart like a person tearing apart fabric. Fur glimmered in the moonlight, claws sinking into scales, teeth adorning it, it didn't take long for Alduin to shake you off with ease. Your massive and mutated body rolled across the dirt, scraping your frame and fresh wounds forming. A large and reptilian foot clamped down on your body, claws hooking and digging into the ground while keeping you in place. Alduin's massive head now loomed over you, the large blood red wings outstretching and blocking the sky from view.

A form of panic settled in your body, pupils expanding ever more and body writhing to escape. It didn't matter at this point if the guards saw your beast form- as long as you could get away from the world eater, it would be great. "Do not think, for one second that i would tolerate your behavior," he snarled out, forked tongue slithering out and taking in a scent of the air. Fear. If Alduin could take human form, his lips would cruelly curl upwards. 

You couldnt answer- at least for the time being. Your snout shrunk back into your face, pale skin returning and your nakedness now revealed. Alduin watched as you shrunk into the tiny human being he had taken a small fondness to, and his large snout gently nuzzled your bare abdomen. You couldn't say anything; You didnt want to, nor need to. So you simply tried curling up, the massive beast removing his paw and making sure his sharp claws cut up your flesh in the process. A small cry escaped your throat, eyes closing and nose inhaling the iron scent. Alduin looked on in amusement, his golden eyes glinting before his wings expanded further to lift up into the air. 

"Until next time Dragonborn," he called out to you, before his massive form disappeared into the night sky.

He left you in a haze, your eyes staring up at the sky as you remembered the harsh words he spoke. One arm crossed over your chest, the warm liquid spilling from vertical lines on your shoulder and curved lines around your arms and sides. The free arm lifted, elbow being pressed to your mouth as you choked down the humiliating sobs. Life you already knew, wasnt fair. But this- this was worse than not being fair. So, you simply curled up on the stinging dirt to cry into the mossy rocks before getting up. You had discarded your weapons at Jorrvaskr, along with a spare set of armor and underwear. Others would be sleeping, so you had a chance at least to go in without being caught.

You forced your feet and hands to push you up, ignoring the pain and aches of your protesting body before you stumbled up towards the wall and then, to the small water hole that provide as an extra entrance. You slowly clambored up and through it, inking the water a red color before stumbling into the ritual room. This was where you got your beast blood for the first time; Aela had startled you when her beast form had been there, but you had been assured by that other guy. He was kind of a prick- so you opted to selectively ignore his presence and name. 

Your body brushed the walls, careful to avoid the fire and pushed the wooden door open once you found it. You skillfully closed it behind you, and you expertly manuvered into the large building. It was easy when all doors were unlocked and no one was awake. Now you simply had to be careful because the leaders might wake up to the stench of blood. Easing your feet down the steps and through the door, you tiptoed into the room across from the basement door, and retrieved your items. It didnt take long to put on your undergarments and wrap yourself up with any materials you could find, before adorning yourself with armor that had been similar to what you wore before. 

The sound of soft breathing hit your pricked ears, your weight having eased itself upon your bed. All you could do was stare at your hands, looking at your ring finger. Sure some others didnt have the band of matrimony, but they still seemed to have a form of partner in love. It seemed almost everyone had it and yet here you were, the lonely Dragonborn. Maybe Dragonborns were never cut out for the life of settling down. You didnt know. 

 

A slap across your cheek alerted your senses. You must have fallen asleep from the blood loss. It wasn't a big deal, but you wanted to stay awake so you could immediately leave in the morning. Everyone had left already, and the stinging and throbbing cheek of yours alerted you that the man before you was utterly pissed. Looking up at him, your lips formed a scowl. 

"What the fuck Farkas," you growled lowly, holding your cheek as you got up.

"Dont you dare do that to me," he growled back. "You've aroused the beast blood in some of the leaders. It took Aela everything in her to not pounce on you in front of everyone."

You immediately shoved him out of your way, glaring at whatever was in front of you. "I dont need your lecturing Farkas- im not a child!" You snapped at him.

"Well you fucking act like one!" he yelled right back. You froze in your tracks, body tensing. "You sneak out at night, hunt to fulfill the blood inside you, you walk around arrogantly because youre the Dragonborn, and you demand me not to call you a child when you knew you could've risked everyone's lives by bleeding out in here!"

You reeled on your feet, spinning expertly and punching the man square in the jaw. It took him off guard, his body stumbling back and looking on in small shock. It took everything in your power not to break down again, though the small sniffles and tears leaked through your tough facade. "I fucking hate you Farkas; You're such a liar," you answered him, voice soft, as if you were afraid it would break. With that, you bolted through the door and up the steps. You just wanted to see Paarthurnax and just.. Stay at the mountain. Maybe you would head to Sky Haven Temple in the process afterwards. Nothing could beat a good adventure where you get to hack and slice things.

Your feet were agile, ignoring the protests from Vilkas and a highly annoyed Aela. It seemed they were displeased by Farkas' way of handling the situation. You didnt dare stop, body slamming through the heavy doors and leaping up to jump over the tables. Landing on your feet, your weight shifted and hips swiveled, moving across the ground in a manner like your feet were flying and you scaled the wall. Standing at the top, you took a glance behind you. Your blood was roaring, putting strain on your shoulders as they gave you a sudden reminder as to they were wounded. Gritting your teeth, your legs pushed you forward and your body twisted, fingers jabbing jnto the stone. A strangled cry escaped your throat, hurting your hands in the process of latching onto the stone. You slowly moved down, sides heaving and coating the binds on your wounds a red hue. You were so close to freedom- you could taste it. To finally be away from Farkas. You were moving downwards skillfully, but your pain grew increasingly worse and predominant. 

Your weight started falling back, eyes moving up to look at who was there. Farkas was shouting something, his hand outstretching in a very useless attempt to try and grab you. Your arms were oustretched, darkness now flooding from the edges of your vision and swirling in on your final target. You smiled slowly, looking at Farkas as you landed on the ground in a harsh thud and passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated in so long; i feel like a jerk haha
> 
> And i feel like an even bigger one now to what i did to you haha.
> 
> I still love you guys!! I'll try to add another chapter this week! I got Assassin's Creed 1-3 and Brotherhood last Saturday, and I'm really excited. I just started playing game 1 and Altiar is my favorite.
> 
> Anyways, Happy Readings!!
> 
> -Fignewtons


	6. Wishful Thinking

You hadn't a clue on how long you had been knocked unconscious- however you do know that you were resting in a separate room from that of the other companions. Slowly, you rose up on the bed in a sitting position, finding your torso was wrapped in fresh bandages. Your mouth was dry, and your weight shifted on your bum as you tenderly sat upright. Your back was just sore, and your shoulders ached from the recent claw marks that Alduin had bestowed upon you. Was it a mark of ownership? Perhaps you would be graced with a chance to ask the dragon one day.

Now, your eyes moved around the room. A wooden shade was before the bed, and a desk adorned the opposite wall with a trunk below the foot of the bed itself. Warm furs and blankets covered you the waist up, your long legs exposed as a way to keep yourself evenly warm and cool. A large rack was filled with heavier weapons, and it was then you recognized whose room it was. Vilkas. 

Your mouth pressed to a thin line, brows furrowing as you pulled the blankets and furs up and over your breasts to simply place your hand at the perch of your collarbone. The door creaked open, someone pushing the shade open and revealing Vilkas, Farkas, and Aera. 

Silence. You simply narrowed your eyes, gritted your teeth, ans glowered at your toes that freely wiggled in the air. 

"How did those new cuts form ______?" Aera's softer voice filled the air. It was gentle, and more concerned than it would usually have been. Was she pitying you?

You didn't answer right away, but when you did, it was barely audible. "Alduin," was your simple reply. Your voice was hoarse, cracking and you felt your lashes flutter for no particular reason.

"Alduin? Why didn't you call for backup?" Farkas' now panicked voice rung in your ears.

Anger bubbled, and a lick of fire came curling out of your mouth involuntarily as you turned to glare at him. "Why?" You suddenly echoed. Everything was about to boil over- and you didnt care. "You want to know why Farkas? Because everyone was sleeping, and I was finally allowed to think without someone pestering me," you took in a breath, "And do you know what that thought brought? It brought Alduin- he came to me concern about what I wanted and I tried to fight him off out of humiliation!"

"And what was the thought... If you don't mind me asking," Vilkas questioned with concern.

Your eyes lowered to your lap, hands gripping the blanket tighter "Consumation.." you whispered.

Their eyes widened then, Farkas tensing up moreso than the two on his sides. "And why? Was it the Brynjolf man that occupied your thoughts?" He was suddenly defensive, nose scrunching and eyes narrowing with jealousy.

"Like you'd care!" You snapped right back. "You're fucking Njada behind my back Farkas! Don't you dare think I don't know about your relationship!" Your voice was raised, and an unwanted thu'um came rising up and you had to press your mouth over the icy breaths that came out. Your eyes watered, knuckles turning white for a brief second before you hardened your emotions. 

Farkas stood in shock, staring you down with a look of hurt. "_____... Im not-"

"Shove it for later," you interrupted bitterly, soon reaching to the bottom of the bedpost and digging through the trunk. "My life is just going to be handed over to fate and I'm probably going to die at this point. Just continue your mating process or whatever. Im going to see Paarthurnax- and I'm going alone," you begun, pulling your armor over your head before wiggling on bottoms.

Aera stepped between you and Farkas as you stood up to put on your boots. "How long will you be gone?" She questioned softly.

You hesitated, gripping the hilt of your sword as you stared at your feet. "To be honest Aera- I don't plan on coming back alive," you stated as coldly as possible. Your lips were curved into a frown. "I just ask that from here on out, you drink in memory of me." 

You didn't waste time moving past them and through the door. This time, you would make sure not to return home.

 

If you did, you wished that it would be in clothing that they could burn you in as a proper shield-sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i have not updated in like 8 months holy cow.
> 
> I hope this a good small chapter? I mean, itll certainly help things going again -nervous laughter- but yeah. I took a break from Skyrim because I was getting a writer's block, but also I was focusing more on Assassin's Creed and my other stories...
> 
> I apologize so much.
> 
> I am also thankful for those who have kept this in their bookmarks for like- eternity. :)
> 
> With love,  
> Fignewtons


End file.
